


【不仲】私人订制

by tuoseji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji
Summary: 成年女装爱好者scbd × 设计名流jbdw可以和校园女装篇对比(虽然只是个巧合这种程度都被制裁了我真的没法儿了
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 15





	【不仲】私人订制

  
京本大我怀疑自己的眼睛。  
要么就是他昨晚的记忆出了什么差错。  
  
眼前的人裹着一条洗得褪了色的薄毯，脸色惨白眼皮下垂，有气无力地扶着门，与昨晚在酒吧里看到的样子截然不同。  
「不好意思，您是找……？」  
声音也是又低又沉的，带一点隔夜的沙哑。  
京本有点困惑。  
「……这儿不是松村小姐的家？」  
他特意踮了脚越过肩膀往里张望，期望着里面能走出一位摇曳生姿的美丽女士，然而窗帘拉得严实，屋里暗得什么也看不见。  
他才说完，眼前人的脸猛然涨红，当着他面砰的一声躲进门背后了。  
怎么说……像乍然受了惊的狗狗一样。  
  
啊，原来如此。  
京本大我想到刚才目光所及他那棱角分明的肩头，灵光乍现。  
「喂，你没事儿吧？」  
「您找错地方了！」贴着门背后传来瓮声瓮气的回答，透着一丝慌乱。  
真有意思。京本瞥一眼门牌上赫然写着的「松村」二字。  
  
  
京本大我昨天一整晚都在盯着那位姓松村的小姐——不，现在该说是先生了——他穿着自己设计的裙子，在嘈杂的人群中那么出挑，不可能不注意到。  
冷淡的鼻梁上荧荧的高光，水红的唇边若有若无的笑意，鸦色的眼睫下将落未落的阴影  
偶尔从脸上扫过的光束中，宽阔的裙摆浮动得使人心醉神迷。  
他穿在身上的正是那件经讨论后差一点就要流产了的红裙子。  
  
「肩袖的剪裁固然有特点，但从面料上考虑，过于硬朗的线条会损害女性肩部的柔美——应该考虑到这和我们的商品理念……不一致。」  
京本大我默不作声听完了整场讨论，态度也很强硬。  
「限产也无所谓，给我做。」  
「您完全可以先打板存样，留到以后再……」  
「我 要 做。」  
到最后他甚至有一点恼火，年少时候的脾气差一点就要上来了。  
对于小打小闹的连衣裙款式，京本早已感到厌倦，穿着千篇一律的名牌裙子招摇过市的女人，像从流水线上活脱脱蹦下来的模型似的，走上街去看到眼睛都想自杀了。  
好不容易有了自以为是灵光一现的想法，从图纸到样板制作、投入生产，京本一路亲自跟进，是因为这件裙子他无论如何都想做出来，然后陈列在橱窗里最显眼的位置给过往的行人看。……该怎么向他们解释呢，他想要设计出来的，根本就不是那种柔软贴身的常规连衣裙，是要在美艳里稍微有一点儿桀骜与明朗的女性服饰，当然不是谁都能穿得出挑——但总有穿着合身的人，并且，京本相信总有合适的对象会在这件裙子里，散发出比裙子本身更强烈更美的光。  
像那个人一样。  
  
他被金属光泽的红色衣料所紧紧环绕，蝉翼般的叶片层层叠叠地簇拥着一具多么新鲜年轻的肉体，肩膀上存心做出来的衣褶，明明暗暗，恰到好处地点缀在平坦美丽的肩头。  
真机灵啊，不带这么穿的，漂亮得超出了设计师的预料。  
远远地看起来，那位的肩膀比成年女性的平均肩宽要显然地多出一截，锁骨往外延伸得十分平整，说不上圆润柔美，可是与肩缝恰到好处地衔接着，比预想的垫肩设计还要巧妙自然得多。原本线条稍嫌锋利的衣领与肩线，在柔软的肌肤上成为微不足道的装饰，人体本身被无限地放大了。  
包括脸上明快的神情，手指捏着的空酒杯，与红裙折射的光芒一起，直冲到京本眼睛里来。  
完全是理想的衣架子，肩宽，肋骨，下颌的线条。  
「想要她。」  
呼吸骤然变得急促，小小的白色药片噼里啪啦四处溅落。  
  
「怎么？看上了那位呀？」  
「嗯。」虽然听着有点儿别扭。  
「真意外，我还以为你至少会喜欢身材一流的辣妹……」  
「……开什么玩笑。」  
「得得得，我给你找找啊，稍等……」  
京本手指焦虑敲打桌面，等他去检索记录，可是再回头去看她，已然不见了踪影。  
「啊……找到了。那位姓松村，是去年在这儿登记的会员，逢周六晚一定来，我瞧瞧，哎呀，没有一次落下的，是熟客了。」  
  
好，松村。京本默念了一遍。  
想把这名字做成水洗标上的刺绣，密密地缝进自己的每一件得意之作。  
  
  
京本先生怎么会找上门来？……  
松村北斗捂着脸贴着门背后滑到地上，心里想的全是完了完了完了自己这副蓬头垢面不堪见人的模样，没有化妆，黑眼圈那么重，还穿着松松垮垮的领口走了形的睡衣……洗到接近透明的旧衣物和起了球的毛毯……怎么这么不凑巧，这模样怎么能见他呢？  
焦虑到抱着脑袋恨不能从打开门前重来一遍。  
不过话又说回来，京本先生真人比杂志上的更好看啊，那张雪白的脸恐怕还没有手掌大吧？  
想到这里不由得看了一眼自己的手掌。  
……做梦。  
声音也伶伶俐俐的好听极了……完完全全就是漫画里年轻有为的贵公子。  
越是想到对方的光辉灿烂，越是想到自己的憔悴无神。  
究竟为什么是这时候啊？松村北斗半边脸贴在冰凉的门上，后悔得要命。  
  
「松村先生，这儿有些事儿想向你确认一下。」  
京本又开始敲门，把门背后的人吓得滚落在地。  
「怎么，您还没走哪？有什么事儿您就在这儿说了吧，我这屋里……不方便接待您。」  
里面传出了没什么底气的回答，可是听他的语气，倒像是明明知道自己身份还固执地不肯开门。  
京本越发心痒难耐，又偏拿这种认生的室内派没辙，姑且匆匆忙忙撇了自己的名片进去，说是有事相谈，请他有空务必来见一面。  
  
回去的路上却在想这是个什么别扭鬼，也太难勾搭了吧。  
  
松村北斗迎着窗户的光看那张名片，第一次感到离他是这么的近，近到幸福感与烦恼感纷纷地纠缠上来，变成赤色的茧，封锁了所有的感官，手指也难以动弹。  
虽然，将他设计的女装穿在身上，那种被衣物的经纬所环绕的感觉也很令人心动，可毕竟隔着无数道流水线，无数层橱窗与展柜，不像这样的触手可及。  
要是自己恰好是光鲜亮丽，一定不假思索地当场就和他走了。  
悔得咬住了自己的领口一阵轻轻的撕扯。  
呸呸呸。  
  
  
京本大我料想得没错，他一眼看中的那个松村，果然只存在于特定的场景中。  
譬如他此刻朝自己款款走来的样子，辉丽万有，烛照四周。  
京本又一次陷入对他的恋爱了。  
「……你来了。」  
面对着如此秾丽万分、又正好撞在心尖儿上的人，京本大我话说出口，自己都觉得几分局促。  
「是，因为您说有要紧事商量，这就来了。」  
松村北斗带着笑意在对面坐下，自然不过地整理好裙摆，连压痕也不允许出现一点儿不好看的形状。  
……这，这才是本人啊！  
京本大我心里默默流泪，觉得果然自己的衣服穿在他身上真是太好了，他毫无疑问愿意把自己所有的已成熟的设计思路与未成形的一现灵光都在他身上过一遍然后把他放在宇宙中心骄傲宣布这就是自己最宝贝的遗世之作了自己下一秒就是与世长辞了也甘愿——  
「您说我只是个工具人吗？像是衣架子……之类的？」  
松村北斗听他在那里喃喃自语，慢悠悠看他一眼。  
隔着咖啡的雾气瞥过来的脉脉眼波，直闯进京本心里来。  
「不……」  
但他看过来的一眼实在太触目惊心了，使解释的言辞一时都滞留在了嘴边，京本讷讷开口，「……那件红裙子，穿在你身上真是合适极了。」  
松村立刻知道他说的是哪一件，是那件不久前才线下限量发售的领口很深的红裙子，他也觉得那件真是近期顶喜欢的一件，穿出门时被好些人侧目了。  
  
  
松村从中学时期开始迷恋上了穿起了女装，一开始还只是挑着中性的款式脸不红心不跳地穿出去，及至后来，不可救药地迷恋上了各式各样的裙子，抱着初尝禁果般的心情独自拉上了背后的拉链，对着镜子搽樱桃色的口红，微微扬起下巴勾勒眉毛的线条——北斗全部的个人时间，就在这样隐秘的快乐当中消磨掉了。  
K牌近两年的风格，自从京本大我参与设计之后，显而易见地变得鲜明了——然而像这件裙子这么令北斗心动的，也还真是头一回。在商店里一眼看到的时候，实在是爱到了骨子里，以至于当晚就得意忘形地穿了出门在常去的酒吧里待到了深夜。借着水银灯的光线，路过商店橱窗的时候他偷偷看玻璃里自己的身影，松村北斗也觉得自己漂亮得要命。  
——虽然是冒出了这样的嚣张的想法。  
可是那样的快乐只有短短一天，周末过后就仍要穿着灰扑扑不起眼的职业套装回到办公室去。  
又变回勤勤恳恳的上班族，最大的自由不外乎更换不同花色的领带。  
  
「谢谢，那是托您的福。」  
因此当他说出这句话时，绝对是打从心底里就这么想的。  
  
这个人绝对是天生宜于女装。  
他穿着上世纪五十年代风格的橙色斜纹裙装端庄无邪地坐在灯下，又是掐肩又是束腰的经典款式，像扶起了一支匍匐的凌霄花一样将他的身姿恰到好处地箍着，直直耸立的背脊，耳边的卷曲的发梢——  
那副顾盼生姿的洒落风情，京本大我看得呆了。  
几乎要以为前两天在又黑又暗的小公寓门口看见的那个精神不济宛如宿醉了的——是另一个人。  
之前那个人穿的腰围失去了弹力的花色睡裤，腰间隐隐露出浅色的内裤边缘。  
……  
不知为什么，京本这时候忽然想起了那天看到的暧昧的画面，简直不敢直视正坐在桌对面雾气中的橙色女子，一时之间变得口不择言。  
「——要不要来我们公司？」  
  
  
松村北斗虽然是普普通通的工薪族，却有满墙的嵌入式衣柜，里头满满当当装着漂亮的衣裳，收藏量之丰富，京本大我看了也要惊叹一句他审美的五花八门。  
虽然他也能想象这个人一定穿什么都赏心悦目的。  
「譬如这件……」京本从衣服堆里挑起一件露背的深蓝色长裙，面露诧异地看向他。  
「这件也穿过吗？」  
北斗虽然白天才穿着漂亮的洋装春风得意地与京本走在繁华热闹的街道，回到家里以后不觉就把那气势收敛起来了，颇有几分不好意思地点点头。  
「衣服不被人穿……就没有价值了。」  
话是那么说，京本倒真想看他穿这件裙子的模样，毕竟乍一看，他的脊线和腰部的线条都相当漂亮，露出来大概率是会……有点令人把持不住。  
说笑的，京本大我才不会对衣架子产生什么异样的情愫。  
……  
不过衣架子会这么勾人吗？京本持怀疑态度。  
  
「您说什么？」  
北斗正在卸妆，一脸天真烂漫回头看他，身上已经换上了那件松松垮垮的旧T恤。  
「没什么……」  
他这副清汤寡水不加修饰的模样，京本看了心里反而更加心痒。若能将他那张清淡的颜面一一爱抚，留下属于自己的指纹——  
「没什么事，那您差不多也该回去了，会错过末班车的。」  
他不好意思地笑笑。  
「——已经错过了。」  
京本无赖地在他床边坐下来。  
北斗就笑，凑近了把手机递给他看，「您又胡说，这不是才十一点……」  
「我——我不想走——」  
京本仰起了脸看他，声音比预想得还要甜腻。  
  
因为卸妆梳起了刘海的松村北斗，就像少女漫画里的女主角一样，面露惊讶，微微张着嘴唇等待亲吻——不可能放着不管。  
可是还未触及他唇角，他忽然险险地侧过脸，慌张避开了。  
京本只堪堪吻到他丰润的耳垂上的浅浅的耳环痕，一点绯红色从小小的圆心轻轻晕开，甜蜜的香水味浓烈。  
「还是，还是算了，太难看了……」  
他难为情地捂住了脸。  
黑色的发丝儿又细又软，被汗滴濡湿了胡乱地贴在额头，看起来是有些可爱的狼狈。  
京本取笑他的躲闪，毫不在意地吻在他眼线晕开了的眼尾，看他紧张得闭上了眼睛，一瞬间又变回那个躲躲闪闪的松村先生。  
「本来已经够漂亮了。」  
北斗哀求地看他一眼，湿漉漉的眼睛又很快地垂了下去，似乎因为看到了对方眼睛里乱七八糟的自己而感到羞耻一般。  
「拜托让我去补个妆……只要一点点时间。」  
声音细若蚊蚋。  
……  
京本一顿，给他气乐了，这是什么无理的要求？  
「……驳回。」  
「那至少让我换件像样的衣服……」北斗捂着脸小声抱怨，脖子上一片滚烫的潮红，「这简直就像什么也没穿似的……」  
「没必要。」  
那又是何必，迟早是要脱掉的——这也太荒唐了。  
「那对不起，请让我就这么一直捂着脸吧。」  
……不得不说，松村北斗最近越来越懂抓人把柄了。  
  
京本背对着衣橱生闷气。  
没法儿，真要看不到北斗的脸就太无趣了，到底是在亲热还是在拔牙？蒙住脸？亏他想得出来。  
「……真任性。」  
  
背后猛地被紧拥，耳垂轻轻叼住了。  
从那小小的角落传来的又酥又麻的触感——京本大我浑身都颤栗了起来。  
手指被轻轻拿起枕在耳边。 「久等了。」  
绵延不断的亲吻从淡粉色的胸口流淌入幽深，更幽深处，娇艳的痕迹如无数春花开遍平坦的原野。 京本大我惊慌失措，死命儿掐住了他柔韧而精瘦的腰，喉咙里渐渐逸出梦一样的呻吟。  
触须一样地，紧紧攀附其上。   
只记得是被柔软的蓝色的衣料挟卷着，情欲涌动的暗潮一阵一阵拍打在柔软的床上，一刹那间，雪白的浪花飞溅。  
  
  
京本大我好爱睡在自己身旁的这个人。  
心累的是，他时常感到自己是在和两个完全不同的人格谈恋爱。  
看一眼他那微微睁开了的温驯的眼睛，反正责备的话是说不出口了——况且该说什么好呢，毕竟是自己引诱他在先，现在去指责他昨晚的凶残，未免也太没底气了。  
「……对不起。」  
他果然自己先低头认了错。  
朦胧的晨光入户，京本这会儿才有工夫细看他，单看见他忐忑地垂着脑袋半跪在自己枕边，上半身看起来意外的削瘦，手指留下的青紫的掐痕正好落在腰侧，那里肌肉与骨骼的线条恰到好处的分明。  
——啊，还以为是个不爱运动的阴郁美人呢。  
京本老脸一红。  
「嗯，不好好锻炼的话就穿不上漂亮的衣服了。」  
松村虽然本意是想赞美他的天才设计，不知不觉就带了点儿埋怨他设计的女装在尺寸上对自己实在不友好的意思。  
轻咳一声。  
「那北斗得好好给我作为参照呀。」  
「是指模特？」  
他惶恐地抬起了头。  
「会出现在杂志封面的那种？我看还是……我不行……」  
「你可以，一定可以！」  
「那样的快乐，一个星期能有一天就够了……太多了会致死……。」  
「什么死不死？不准死！给我开花！」  
「……说什么开花？」  
北斗又不明白他的胡言乱语了，慢慢歪着脑袋看他，眼神渐渐变得茫然。  
  
这又是什么人格？京本大我猛地使劲儿把这人勒进了怀里。  
并且挫败地发现自己并不能把他整个儿全部抱住。  
……


End file.
